Total Drama Crossover: Heroes Vs Villains
by Exotos135
Summary: 12 teams, 6 Heroes and 6 Villains, face off in Chris McLean's latest game show for a chance to win a million dollars. Cancelled.
1. Pilot

**(In an Island-City hybrid location...)**

The camera shows the outskirts of the island-city before Chris McLean pops up from underneath.

"Hello everyone, Chris McLean here and welcome to Total Drama Crossover: Heroes Vs Villains! In today's pseudo-spinoff...fanfic, fic, what are these things supposed to be called anyway?"

"Whatever, in this fic, two sides composed of six teams composed of two people will face off for the chance to gain a million dollars! They should arrive any minute now." and then he heard some giant contraption approaching, "I said minutes, not seconds, but this'll have to do. Say hello to the first team in the Heroes side!"

A huge robot submarine came and it's owners came out, revealing themselves to be Phineas and Ferb, who bid farewell to their contraption as it swum away and Chris approached them. "Phineas and Ferb, the Genius Stepbrothers!"

Upon hearing this, Phineas immediately corrected Chris, "We prefer to be called brothers."

Chris hissed in response, "And I prefer to be the host of an actual TV show, so I guess we're both out of luck there!" and then they heard someone coming, which made him light up, "And speaking of luck, here comes the second team!"

Gumball appears like he's running on water, but he's really just moving over Darwin, who soon comes out of the water and jumps high enough to take him and Gumball to the dock. "Meet Darwin and Gumball Watterson, Adoptive Siblings, Former Owner and Pet."

The next to arrive where Dipper and Mabel, with the former holding the latter and using her grappling hook to swing successfully to the dock. "Here's the third team, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Mystery Twins." it didn't take long before Chris noticed Mabel's rather...happy and drooling expression, "Uh, Dipper, what's up with Mabel?"

"Uh, she took quite a lot of smile dip during the trip, and now she's apparently going to be like that for a while," Dipper answered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright then, make sure she's nowhere near the next team!" a bubble, containing both Steven and Connie, suddenly appears and pops next to the other teams, "Steven Quartz Universe and Connie Maheswaran, Training Buddies."

Before Steven and Connie can say anything, a shadow looms over everyone. "Is it a bird?" Gumball asked.

"Is it a plane?" Phineas questioned.

"Is it Bill Cipher?!" Dipper asked as he aimed the grappling hook at the target.

"No! It's the next team!"

It turns out to be an orbble, with Wander and Sylvia inside it, and it pops once they hit the dock. "Wander and Sylvia, the Space Wanderers."

A portal is heard opening and Chris prepares to introduce the last team. "And last, but not least-" he's interrupted by Star and Marco, who crash on top of him. "Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, The Princess and the Pauper."

 **(Heroes Confession Cam)**

It cuts to static, and it shows Chris sitting on a chair with a blue world map behind him. Underneath him is "Sadistic Show Host" in bold letters. "Each and every team can go to these confession cams to talk about their time here, their time, or just to vent their frustration on National TV. So to keep this short for now, let's go with the heroes first."

The static appears again, and when the signal returns, it shows Phineas and Ferb sitting on the chairs. The subtitle changes to "Genius Stepbrothers" as Phineas says, "So, at first, I wasn't really interested in going to this tv show thing. But when I and Ferb saw how much Candace believed that we could do this, I decided it couldn't hurt anybody to try it, right?"

The next team to come were Star and Marco. The subtitle changes to "The Princess and the Pauper" as Marco speaks, "The reason we joined this little thing is...complicated. You see, we've been through quite a lot of stuff, and since both our parents were worried about us, we decided to go here to have some fun and, who knows, maybe even get rich in the process."

The next team is Wander and Sylvia. The subtitle changes to "Space Wanderers" as Wander talks, "So I just suddenly found out about this Total Drama franchise, and I thought, well, maybe Sylvia and I could participate and win the million dollars to give them away!"

"The reason we'll do that is because our world's currency system isn't the same as here, so the million dollars are pretty useless to us," Sylvia adds.

The next team is Dipper and Mabel, the latter's face still frozen in smile dip bliss. The subtitle changes to "Mystery Twins" as Dipper talks, "Our grunkle's a cheapskate, this show offers a million dollars as a reward. Do the math."

Gumball and Darwin were next. The subtitle is manually changed by Gumball as Darwin talks, "So I figured that, since a lot of weird stuff happens in Elmore and we've survived a ton of things, we'd be able to survive this show no problem and take home the money. Right, Gumball?"

"Excuse me, were you saying something?"

Steven and Connie are the last team to appear. Their subtitle pushes Darwin and Gumball's out of the way as Steven starts talking, "So, I thought that if we won the million dollars, we would be able to help our families: My dad could get an actual house, Connie's mom could...I don't know, some medical stuff with it, it's a win-win for both of us!"

 **(Back at the dock)**

Chris McLean takes the center spot as the Heroes all wave hello. "Now that the Heroes have arrived, we just need to wait for the Villains."

This immediately made everybody stop what they were doing and ask the most logical question, "Wait, who?"

Without warning, a spaceship shaped like a skull comes in and opens it's mouth. It rolls out it's tongue for Lord Hater and Commander Peepers to come out, and earn an angry glare from Sylvia in response. "Here's the first team of the Villains side, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers, Incompetent Boss and Competent Subordinate."

That statement earned Chris an angry glare from Hater, which made him correct himself, "Fine, I'll go with the actual team name: Number One Super Star and Number Two Super Star."

And then a yacht arrived, and from there came down Gideon Geeful and Pacifica Northwest, shocking Dipper once they set a foot in the dock. "Second team, Gideon Gleeful and Pacifica Northwest, Not Villains Anymore." Chris took out the team list and read it again as the duo went next to Lord Hater and Peepers, "Is that your team name or your curriculum?"

"Well, you did put us on the Villains side, we just want to let them know that we're not what we used to be," Pacifica explains right before blue lighting strikes her hair, frizzling it like mad, "Just because you don't agree with me doesn't mean you have the right to hit me, you skeletal buffoon!"

"My lighting is green!" Lord Hater sneered.

"Then who hit me?"

Suddenly, a pair of clouds come in and shoot another lighting strike at Gideon and Pacifica, laughing as they turn into Grim and Hildy Gloom. "Third team, Hildy and Grim Gloom, Married Wizards."

Another yacht comes in, and this one hits Pacifica and Gideon's as the two people in it, Brittney Wong and Jeremy Birnbaum, come down and hit the docks. "Fourth team, Brittney Wong and Jeremy Birnbaum, Spoiled Brats."

Yet another yacht comes in, and this one is so big it practically eats the last two yachts. The two people in the yacht, Gordon Gibble and Kendall Perkins, come down to the dock. "Fifth team, Gordon Gibble and Kendall Perkins, Hairanoid and Imposing Babysitter."

Finally, a portal opens and Chris flinches as he expects the last team to fall on top of him again, but Rippen and Larry fall right next to him. "Oh, okay. Last Villains team, Rippen and Larry, Evil Guy and Terrible-At-Being-Evil Guy."

 **(Villains Confession Cam)**

Static appears, and Lord Hater and Peepers are on the chairs as the signal returns. While Hater flexes in a pretentious way to show he's cool, Peepers talks as their subtitle, "Number One Superstar and Number Two Superstar", appears, "I was completely against going to this show, but when word got out that Wander was going to be here, Hater practically dragged me into this. At least, if we win the million dollars, I'll be able to use it to get what our army really needs."

It then cuts to the next team, Grim and Hildy, who sit down and talk as their subtitle, "Married Wizards", is magically conjured beneath them. "We figured that, if we can't deal with the 7 Dwarves back in Jollywood, maybe we can deal with some random people in this TV show!" Hildy exclaims.

"And maybe get the money too," Grim adds.

"But mostly torment people!"

The next team is Gordon and Kendall. Gordon talks as their subtitle replaces the last one. "My dad is rich, so the money means literally nothing to me. But, seeing as this girl is definitely in need of a taste of the rich life, I decided to join with her so she'll truly understand me. That, or go out with me."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Curses!"

The next team is Gideon and Pacifica. Gideon makes sure his hair is alright while Pacifica talks and their subtitle replaces the last one. "I had my redemption in Northwest Mansion Mystery and Gideon had his in Weirdmageddon Part 1, but just because we're canonically no longer antagonists doesn't mean we're nice guys. That's why we joined, to show we can still be bad. If you ask about the money, our families are rich, it means nothing to us."

The next team is Brittney and Jeremy. Jeremy speaks while Brittney is too busy looking at herself in the mirror. "We heard Diaz and the Mooni girl were going to this, and in no way were we going to let them go away from us! The money might be nice, but messing with the pseudo-lovers is the real prize!"

Finally, It's Rippen and Larry's turn, and Rippen speaks in behalf of Larry, who is too busy playing with a cat. "Okay, I legitimately think that Larry needs to learn how to be more...evil. We're part-time villains, so being evil is a requirement. Like some other contestants, he's rich, so if the million dollar prize means something to anybody, it's me."

 **(Back at the camp)**

The Heroes and Villains sit on a row of seats separated a few feet away from each other as they wait for Chris. "Am I the only one who noticed that the only adults in this island-city oxymoron are on the villains side?" Phineas questions.

The Heroes started to think about it when Chris arrived. "Okay, contestants, I hope you weren't planning to use any of your personal objects for a strategy, because I'm taking them away!" this shocked both sides into utter silence, "Let me explain: to keep things relatively fair, we're taking away any objects you may be able to abuse in any challenge to get an advantage over the other teams. So Star, Dipper, Hildy, Grim, hand me your objects. I would ask Steven, Hater and Wander to hand them too, but in the latter two's their part of their clothing, and in the former's case the thing is part of him, so I'll just ask you to use them only when deemed necessary."

"I can do that," Steven says with a shrug.

The mentioned characters leave their seats and go to Chris. Star gives him her magic wand and inter dimensional scissors, Dipper gives him Mabel's grappling hook, and Hildy and Grim hand over their wands. The quartet return to their seats as Chris continues, "So, with the teams now being slightly more balanced, your first challenge is..."

Suddenly, it cuts to the Villains watching from afar while the Heroes' teams stand in front of six, long trails of burning coal downhills, with Chris standing next to a circle filled with water at the end of the trails. "A race across trails of burning coal!" he screams with excitement.

"You want everybody to walk across a trail of burning coal?!" Hildy complains.

"No, I want everybody to run through a trail of burning coal. It's different." Chris explains before explaining the rules. "The teams of the two sides, Heroes first and Villains second, will run in a downhill race across those trails of burning coal, and get into the safe zone to recover from the heat. One of the team members will be carried by the other, who will perform the race. The last team to arrive will receive a 5 minute penalty for the next challenge."

The teams get prepared to run down the trails and some give encouraging words. "Come on, Marco, I know you can do this," Star tells to her partner, who lifts her and puts her in his shoulders, "just think of it as a black and red trail of flowers, which are burning hot and could probably burn your feet if you don't go fast enough-"

"Star, you're not helping!"

"Are you sure you should be the one running?" Darwin asks as he gets on Gumball's shoulders.

"Dude, you're a fish, it's a no brainer that I'm the one who needs to run."

The runners take off their shoes and wait for Chris to begin the race, which he does by shooting a gun to the sky. The teams begin the race, and Sylvia and Wander immediately go past everybody, since Sylvia just runs across the whole trail and ends up in the circle. "What the-you just ran across your trail like it was nothing!"

"Ha! My grandmother's pool is more hot than those pathetic trails of yours!" Sylvia proudly utters as she soon leaves.

Soon following are Steven and Connie, Phineas and Ferb and Dipper and Mabel. The runners immediately show their rejoice once they hit the water and cool down. "Training Buddies second place, Genius Stepbrothers third place, Mystery Twins fourth place. And two teams are tied for the second last and last place."

"Come on, Marco, if you don't move faster we're going to get the penalty!" Star shouts at the pained teenager.

"It's not my fault, last time I did this, I was enraged by-"

"Hey Diaz!" they heard from afar, and they turned to see Jeremy and Brittney giving them mocking looks, "Is your girlfriend too heavy for ya!"

This immediately made Mario's eyes turn into fireballs.

 **(Jeremy and Brittney's confession cam)**

Jeremy speaks as Brittney gives him an angry look. "Okay, so maybe messing with Diaz about his relationship with the fly-woman or whatever the heck she was while they're in need for an extra punch might not have been the best idea I've had-"

"Not the best idea?! You practically helped them stay in the show!" Brittney snarls.

"Well, I don't see you trying to demoralize them!"

"Because I already did, and my own taunt wasn't any better!"

 **(Back at the game)**

"Yeah, Butterface! Perhaps you should've been the one lifting your boyfriend!"

This did the same thing to Star's eyes, and they yelled "WE'RE NOT DATING!" as they quickly outran Gumball and Darwin and reached the water circle.

 **(Star and Marco's confession cam)**

Star speaks as Marco, still grumpy at the taunt, crosses his arms and puts on an angry face. "What can I say? We both got our crushes, so, yeah, we don't like to be confused for lovers."

 **(Back in the game)**

Gumball and Darwin finally arrive and Chris gives them the bad news, "Gumball and Darwin, you're dead last, and you know what that means: for the next challenge, you'll start with a 5 minute penalty."

"Dang it."

"So, with that done, the Heroes are done and it's now the turn of the Villains!" Chris exclaims as the Villains immediately get into position, "By the way, whichever team ends up last for the Villains, will be eliminated!"

This makes all the Villains gasp in shock.

 **(Hildy and Grim's confession cam)**

"We just arrived and we're in danger of being eliminated already!?" Hildy exclaims in disbelief, "I mean, I know we're villains and that most people want to get rid of us, but come on!"

 **(Back at the race)**

The teams pick their respective runners, take off their shoes and immediately start the race once Chris shots the gun again. While Hater and Peepers, Pacifica and Gideon and Rippen and Larry have an easy race down the coal, the remaining teams take a while before they get any decent speed, specially Jeremy and Brittney. "Why do I have to carry you again?" complains Jeremy.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how expensive my pedicure was? I'm not risking it by walking over burning coal."

It doesn't take long before the first three teams manage to reach the circle. "Number One Superstar and Number Two Superstar seem to prefer the former, since you're in first place! Followed by Not Villains Anymore in second place and Evil Guy and Terrible-At-Being-Evil Guy in third place."

Peepers releases Hater and the two high five as Gordon and Kendall arrive at the circle. "Hairanoid and Imposing Babysitter in 4th place. And while the Spoiled Brats are still on their way, Married Wizards haven't even started yet!"

"Come on, Grimwald, we're going to lose!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Grim puts a single toe on the coal, and immediately takes a run for it across the entire field before hitting a rock, causing him to trip and land face-first into the water circle with Hildy. "Wow, you two got a pretty dang low position, guys." Chris says as both wizards get up.

"Well, we're done for, we've been eliminated," Hildy remarks in absolute anguish.

"Not exactly, 'cause you're in fifth place!"

"But we didn't even start to run until most of the teams had already left! If we're 5th place, then which team was eliminated?!"

Just then, Brittney and Jeremy arrived and hit the ground. "Sorry guys, but you've placed last, and that means you're eliminated." with this said, Chris took out Star's wand and aimed it at the Spoiled Brats, "Hmm...Door of Shame!"

The wand shot an energy ball that summoned an open door underneath the duo, who were then sent back to Echo Creek as the door closed itself out of existence. "Okay, the teams that remain, come with me."

 **(At the cabins)**

Chris lead the teams to a pair of cabins, both looking like discount versions of the ones from Total Drama Island. "Okay, all guys to one cabin and all girls to the other, you got to rest for the next challenge tomorrow."

"Uh, why can't all the teams be together?" Marco questions, "Why all girls in one cabin and all guys in the other?"

"To stop little "accidents" from happening," Chris answers with hesitation.

"But most of us are minors," Connie argues.

"But this is a _fanfic_."

"...Good point."

The girls and guys separate and go into the cabins as Chris takes the chance to finish the episode. "One team's out, and tomorrow goes another one! Who's going to win the million dollars? Find out next time, on Total Drama Crossover: Heroes Vs Villains."


	2. Double Truth or Double Dare

**(Recap)**

"Last time, on Total Drama Crossover: Heroes Vs Villains, the Heroes and Villains had to race across a long trail of burning coal in order to stay in the game."

It shows the first Heroes and Villains team reaching the goal.

"Some did okay."

Then Hildy and Grim hitting the water face-first.

"Some didn't."

The scene cuts to Gumball lamenting something while Brittney and Jeremy are sent down a door.

"And one team got the penalty while the other got sent back home."

Back on the dock, Chris walks in and finishes talking.

"And now, the show continues! Which side will win the million dollars, and which team will get the penalty and which will get sent home next? Well, for an answer to the former, stay for the whole season, and for an answer to the latter, get ready to watch Total, Drama, Crossover: Heroes Vs Villains!"

 **(At the Cabins)**

The girls and guys sleep peacefully on their cabins as the sun rises...and Chris blows a trumpet, waking everybody up instantly. "Up and at them, contestants! It's time for the first challenge of the day!"

After saying that, the girls are the first to come out, and the first one to complain. "It's barely 5 am!" Hildy loudly whines, "Why would you start the challenge this early in the morning?!"

"Why would you bother to complain if I'm not going to listen?" Chris replies back as the guys and girls reunite. "Anyway, everybody put on your regular outfits so we can begin with the challenge's explanation!"

The teams go back inside and do as instructed, and once they come back, Chris immediately spots something interesting about the Mystery Twins. "Hey, Dipper, why's your sister not drooling or looking stupid anymore?"

"She's back to normal, the smile dip effects wore out sometime during the night."

"Alright then," he turns to Gumball and Darwin, "Gumball, Darwin, because you got the penalty, you will spend your minutes at the pool of shame."

The camera points to a small circle filled with water, and a pair of chairs. Seeing that, Gumball and Darwin immediately go there as Chris turns to the Space Wanderers. "And you, Space Wanderers, since you were the winners of the coal race and the discount horse's feet don't look like they went through the coal at all-"

"We get to skip to the next challenge, right?" Sylvia asks.

"Nope, you will do absolutely nothing while the rest of the teams perform the challenge. Just stay still and relax while everybody else do their work, and don't, help, anybody."

This little fact made Wander gasp in horror.

 **(Wander and Sylvia's confession cam)**

Sylvia talks as Wander, looking completely terrified, sulks in his chair. "Wander likes to help people a lot, so not helping is...a pretty difficult thing for him to do. So, yeah, not helping anybody will drive him nuts."

 **(Back in the game)**

"And, for everybody else, who wants to go to the spa?"

Both girls and guys exchange confused stares before Chris takes them to their next destination: a spa. "The first challenge, like yesterday's challenge, is turn based: The runner of the coal race will sit down on while the one they carried cleans their still coal-sore feet. Once that's done, we'll go to the next challenge."

With the instructions explained, all the runners get on their chairs and the cleaners get their equipment. Dipper is the first to take off his shoes, and the first to get worried as well. "I don't like the looks of this, Mabel."

"Oh come on Dipper, it's a...feetycure, or something? How hard can it be?" Mabel remarks with confidence. Then, the instant she sees Dipper's sore feet, she faints.

 **(Dipper and Mabel's confession cam)**

Dipper argues with Mabel, who's pinching her nose. "You were still stuck in a smile dip frenzy, what did you want me to do?!"

"I could still move, and feel no pain too! You could have put me as the runner, and save your feet the trouble!" Mabel states in frustration.

"That would just add more stuff to explain!"

 **(Back in the game)**

"On your marks... Set... Clean those sore feet!"

The cleaners immediately begin cleaning their partners' sore feet, with their reactions being from mild discomfort to great pain. "Hey, Cifica," Mabel whispered to Pacifica, who was next to her.

"Mabel, I'm busy fixing up Gideon's feet."

"I know, but I just wanted to know, why did you join the race? Your family's rich."

"Oh you know, just have fun, do something different, show everybody that we can still be mean even if we're good guys-"

"Wait, what was the last one?"

"The last one."

"Okay then."

 **(Meanwhile, at the pool of shame)**

"While our teams perform some pedicures, the Space Wanderers decide to pay Adoptive Siblings, Former Pet and Owner a visit at the pool of shame." Chris narrates as Sylvia and Wander approach Gumball and Darwin.

"Hey kids, so, how long until your penalty's over?" Sylvia asks as she and Wander sit down next to them.

"Just a minute and 30 seconds left." Gumball answers, "By the way, you were real cool back at the coal race. You know, moving through it like it was nothing."

"I simply did my best," Sylvia replies with a shrug.

"Just a question, though, what are you supposed to be?"

Wander adjusts his hat and gets ready to answer. "Well, you see-"

"No offense, orange spoon, but I was talking with the blue lizard girl." Gumball interrupts.

This makes Wander flinch and back away while Sylvia scowls. "Oh, right, sorry."

"I'm a zbornak, and if you don't want to get on my bad side, you better make sure you don't call my buddy an orange spoon again!" she says as she grabs Gumball's sweater neck and pulls him towards her.

Gumball frantically nods in agreement and this, somehow, gives Wander an idea: "I know! How about we make an alliance?"

 **(Wander and Sylvia's confession cam)**

"Yeah, they just called me an orange spoon, but it's not like the first time people have called me that. And besides, making an alliance will not only help us advance further, but won't hurt anybody," Wander explains.

"Though it's a plus if we do get to hurt the other teams," Sylvia adds.

 **(Darwin and Gumball's confession cam)**

Gumball scratches his chin and says, "To be fair, this alliance could actually work. We share a lot in common: one of us is blue while the other is orange and..."

A long time passed, and Gumball couldn't come up with another comparison.

"Maybe this alliance is a bad idea," Darwin remarks.

 **(Back at the spa)**

Connie and Gordon finish cleaning their partners feet and exclaim "We finished!" in unison, catching both their own and Chris's attention. "Good, for the teams who have finished, they must run to the next challenge for a chance at getting a headstart from the other teams!"

The other teams gasp in shock. "Why didn't you tell us this stuff earlier!?" Rippen complains as he slams his fist on Larry's head.

"'Cause I'm a jerk!" with that answer said, Connie and Gordon exchange angry looks before Chris, "Now go to the next challenge!"

Connie and Gordon grin and run over Chris as they start the race for the next challenge. They encounter a couple of obstacles along the way, like a couple pitfalls, bottomless pits, and angry tourists, which manages to catch their attention. However, Connie recovers more quickly than Gordon and gets an idea, "Hey Gordon, there's a bunch of paparazzi there!"

Actually believing the girl, Gordon stopped and readied himself for the non-existent paparazzi as Connie ran past him. "Be sure to look for the paparazzi, you never know when they'll show up!" she adds with a chuckle.

 **(Steven and Connie's confession cam)**

Connie talks while an angry Steven gives her a disapproving scowl. "Okay, so I'll admit it was kinda unsportsman-like to trick him and mock him just to get an advantage, but this is a game show! This isn't anything new, right?"

Connie turns to Stveen, who continues giving her the glare until she closes her eyes and lowers her head in shame.

 **(Back at the game)**

Connie reached the next location. This one had an automatic glass bottle, and a counter for the remaining teams. "What is this place?" Connie asks as she sets foot on the field.

"I'm glad you asked!"

Connie turns and sees Chris arrives from the bushes. "Welcome to the-" Chris was bumrushed by the remaining teams, including Wander, Sylvia, Darwin and Gumball, before he got up, dusted himself and resumed, "Welcome to the Double Dare or Double Truth challenge!"

The teams get into position as Chris gets into the field and explains. "In this challenge, the bottle will automatically pinpoint two teams: the first team will give the second team either a double dare or a double truth. In a double dare, both members of the team must do the dare given to them. If one or both of the members bail out, or refuse to do the challenge, they will lose. It's the same in a double truth, only they must answer truthfully to a question."

Suddenly, all the teams were wearing black shock collars. "And if they lie, they'll be mildly shocked by these collars. Get shocked three times, or refuse to answer the question, and they're out."

"Wait, when did we put these on?" Sylvia asks.

"The last teams standing will stay for the next day, and the last team to lose will be eliminated from the show. Any questions?"

All the teams raised their hands.

"Which I'll ignore regardless of how important they are?"

And then they lowered them down.

"Then let the Double Truth or Double Dare begin!"

With that said, Chris leaves the field and the counters light up as the bottle automatically spins and lands on one of the teams in the Villains. The Number One Superstar and Number Two Superstar team, to be exact. And the next team to be pointed is Adoptive Siblings, Former Owner and Pet. "Cat Sylvia and Fish Wander! Double Truth or Double Dare!"

"Uh, Double Dare?" Gumball answers.

"I dare you to copy our dance moves!"

"Oh, that's it? We can do that."

And then Hater and Peepers danced in the same way they did after defeating Sourdough's armada, with most contestants trying their hardest to not laugh at them. "Alright Darwin, let's do this!" Gumball utters in exasperation.

The team perform the dance rather clumsily, but it's good enough for Hater to approve, causing Peepers to facepalm as the duo remain in the game.

 **(Hater and Peepers's confession cam)**

"What can I say? I must give credit where credit's due." Hater says.

Peepers sternly scolds, "But that is not the plan, sir, we need to get rid of the competition so we can take the million dollars!"

"But, they did the dance, that's most important." Hater argues, making Peepers facepalm once again.

 **(Back at the field)**

The teams of both sides are slowly eliminated: first, Mystery Twins & Evil Guy and Terrible-At-Being-Evil Guy. Second, Training Buddies & Hairanoid and Imposing Babysitter. Third, The Princess and the Pauper & Number One Superstar and Number Two Superstar. Fourth, Married Wizards & Space Wanderers. The last one hit particularly hard with Gumball and Darwin, who watch with horror as Wander and Sylvia leave the field. "Dude, the other half of our alliance is out, what are we going to do?!" Gumball yells in a panic until Darwin slaps him, "Relax, as long as those two weirdos don't pick us, we'll be fine."

The bottle landed first on Not Villains Anymore, and it spun more time than usual as the remaining Heroes teams anxiously watch. And the bottle points...at Phineas and Ferb who recoil in shock. "Genius Stepbrothers, Double Truth or Double Dare?" Pacifica asks.

"Double Truth!" Phineas immediately shouts.

 **(Phineas and Ferb's confession cam)**

Ferb nods as Phineas talks, "Whenever Not Villains Anymore were the first picked, their dares were stuff that no sane person would ever do: strip naked, travel to the sun, stuff like that. So, I figured that double truth could be a bit more tolerable. I mean yeah, if I lie I get shocked, but at least"

 **(Back at the field)**

"Phineas, what's Ferb's real name?" Gideon asks with a smug grin.

Upon hearing that, Phineas backs away as everybody else tilts their head in confusion at the seemingly mundane answer. Phineas looked everywhere until he looked at Ferb, who gave him a worried look before turning to the ground. Having seen that, Phineas takes a deep breath and gives his answer: "I refuse to answer that question."

That, and a counter going off later, only Gumball and Darwin and Gideon and Pacifica remain, the latter two looking in apathy as the stepbrothers leave.

 **(Gideon and Pacifica's confession cam)**

Pacifica talks while Gideon looks at a picture of Mabel. "I'm going to be honest, I actually expected him to answer the question. I don't know why, but I find the fish and cat the bigger threat."

 **(Back at the field)**

"Not Villains Anymore and Adoptive Siblings, Former Owner and Pet are the last teams standing, and therefore are the winners of the challenge!" "Ah yes, the Married Wizards. You were the last team on the Villains side to lose Double Truth or Double Dare."

"We know, we got a penalty come tomorrow's challenge," Hildy utters in depression.

"Nope, I changed my mind. You won't get a penalty for the next challenge!" this made the Gloom cheer up and rejoice, "I got a far worse punishment in mind! Now get back to the Villains cabin before I decide to penalize you for real."

The Glooms' rejoice turns into frustration as they leave, with Hildy kicking Chris's leg before she leaves and Phineas and Ferb go to him. "Genius Stepbrothers, I'm sorry, but as the last Heroes team to lose Double Truth or Double Dare, you're eliminated from the

"It's okay, just give us a couple of cans a some minutes and we'll get going."

Chris hands the duo the requested items and they go somewhere nearby. "One team's out, and tomorrow goes another one! Who's going to win the million dollars? Find out next time, on Total Drama Crossover: Heroes Vs Villains."

They use them to somehow create a giant multi-terrain vehicle they use to drive back home as a reminiscence montage of their time together plays, with Phineas speaking. "So yeah, we lost, but we had fun while it lasted. Our goal was never to get the money, it was to have fun. Sure, it would've been better if we had stayed some more, and if so, we would have tried to get everybody else to have fun too."

The montage ends, and Phineas wraps his arm around Ferb's shoulder as they ride into the sunset.

"But, there's a saying: sometimes you win, sometimes you lose."


	3. Adopted

**I never really expected this to happen, but wouldn't you know it, someone adopted this story and plans to continue it. Their penname is whynotme, and they might post it after they post their first story: A Dark Sky vs the Forces of Evil.**

 **So, if you liked this and want to see it continue, check on his...her...their account during sunday to see the first chapter! I say sunday because they told me they'd post it then, but who knows, maybe for some of you it'll come out in saturday, or monday, or december...yeah, that sounds about right.**

 **So, that's all for now. See you (not really) in the continuation!**


End file.
